The Guilds of Legend
by The Masked Doughnut
Summary: In a Pokemon World ruled by many different Guilds, can Sol find his path in life? Please Review!


Hey, Thank you for decidng to read my story. Just a few things you may want to know first. I am using some Pokemon from Diamon/Pearl, I'll try to describe them as well as possible if you don't know what they look like. Also, PLEASE review, and put any question or comments you have so this can one day be a good story. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Loss

Claus Town, the Domain of the Guild Manaphus

The train station was bustling with activity, people going to and from wherever they needed to go. In this world…in just this train station there are thousands, billions of stories that could be told. It would take an infinity to tell them all, and so with the time we have, we will focus on the story of one young boy.

"_Now boarding for Gensi City, Arusia_!"

A boy, he looked to be around the age of fourteen, stood with his back to the train. Facing his mother he stared at her with a sad expression. As if all the troubles were her fault. Next to the boy stood a pokemon, a bright cyan colored penguin type, a Pottaishi.

"Sol…Sol, please don't look at me like that…" The brown haired woman pleaded to her son. "_He looks too much like his father…" _she thought to herself as she made a move forward towards her child. The boy had dark skin like her, but the dark red hair was definitely from his father. "I know…believe me, I know this looks bad, and I can't tell you how sorry I am for this…but you know I can't…not with them…I promise I'll stop so…"

"Mom…just stop please," Sol interrupted abruptly. Seeing his mother grovel like that just was too much for him to bear. Picking up his luggage, and making a motion with his head towards the Pottaishi. "Mom…good bye." He turned around and headed for the train doors, his Pottaishi waddling after him. His mother just stared in his direction, not blinking, breathing slowly. She thought to herself, why did I let it go this far? Why couldn't I stop this? She put one hand to her eyes trying to stop tears as she wept.

Sol walked up the train aisle and placed his luggage in the overhead compartment. Since it had started to become tight in the train, Sol had returned Sven, his Pottaishi, back to his pokeball. As he took his seat he looked out of the trains windows at his mother, who was still just standing there, with her hands covering her face trying to hold back tears. He thought to himself that this must be hard for her. They both knew, though, that this is probably for the best. His mother's gambling and loan debts had gotten out of control. Almost every single economic guild was after her. The only solution she saw was to send her son to his father that he barely knew.

The train finally started its gradual departure from the station, its engines starting a crescendo of sound. Sol looked one last time at his mother, standing out there in the station along with hundreds of other random people. She was staring straight at him, her face stained with tears. It was too painful, he had to turn away.

Time seemed to slowly slip away for Sol, all the emotion of leaving his mother seemed to blot out everything and everyone in the train but himself. He felt so incredibly alone, especially with Sven put away.

"Oh, hey is this seat taken?"

Sol woke up, his head turning quickly away from the window he was leaning on. "Hmwhaa…?" he answered in a half-asleep tone.

"Oh my god, sorry I didn't think you were sleeping!" It was a girl about Sol's age with dark violet hair, and a baby Bonsly cuddled in her arms. She started fiddling with a red necklace she wore, probably because she was nervous from waking a complete stranger.

"Uhh, wait its okay…you can sit if you want I guess…" Sol answered, his mind slowly becoming aware of his surroundings again.

"Thanks…I had to move 'cause some little brat wanted to have a seat for his Pikachu" she said as she took the seat next to Sol. "I'm Naomi by the way, Naomi Ourique, and this," she said as she held up her Bonsly, " is Tang…he's always sleeping though, he's only a few weeks old."

"Oh, um, I'm Sol…Sol Sangreluna." He answered. He wasn't really in the mood to talk, but didn't want to seem rude…she wasn't bad looking either.

"Wow…that's a great name…so much imagery!" she said laughing. "Don't worry, I'm kidding, you have an awesome name."

"Um…thanks." Sol answered. Now that he thought about it his name did have a lot of meaning…kind of.

"So…why are you going to Gensi City?" She asked, with a smile that would've made a Scyther break down and cry.

"Umm, I'm…going to see my dad…yeah." It was kind of awkward, especially because he hadn't seen his father for 5 years. He had been transferred by the Manaphus Guild to the Aruseus Guild, for his scientific work, but wasn't given the funds to bring Sol and his mother along. After that it was as if he disappeared.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm going to apply to the Aruseus Guild…I'm really excited, my cousins in it and I hear it's one of the best," she said enthusiastically.

"Aruseus…my Dad's in that Guild." Sol answered. He was speaking with a very clear monotone. It contrasted with Naomi's enthusiastic speech, which gave the impression that she had just downed three gallons of pure sugar.

"Wow…so are you going to join Aruseus like your Dad? That'd be so awesome, because you now know me and you won't be alone and stuff!" She said, touching Sol's arm.

"I…don't know" Sol answered.

"Well, you should definitely think about it. Guilds are an amazing opportunity. You get to travel, improve your Pokemon training skills, and so many other things." Naomi answered. She pulled her hand away from Sol's arm, smiling sweetly. Sol actually never considered being in a Guild. There was just so much drama at home with his mother and the loan sharks that there never seemed time to apply.

"_Attention All Passengers. We Will be approaching Gensi City Station in a few moments, please be sure you are ready."_

"Oh, wow I didn't expect the ride to be so quick…look if you talk to your Dad and decide you want to join Guild Aruseus, then call me on my cell phone okay," she said as she took a marker out of her pocket, and than yanked Sol's hand towards her, and wrote down numbers. "Alright! Make sure you call me; I don't know anybody in this city except my cousin, and he's a dumbass. I gotta get my bags together; I hope I see you again soon." She then stood up, with her Bonsly still in her arms, and walked down the aisle. Sol just sat there in his seat staring at his arm. Written there was her number with "Naomi" written under it. There was a little heart above the "i".

_Was she…flirting with me?_ He thought to himself. His mind was telling him that now really wasn't the time to be worrying about girls, but his hormones were ecstatic beyond belief.

Sol got his bags together quickly, and left the train as soon as it pulled into Gensi City Station. Compared to the station in Claus town, this station seemed more modern. Exotic plants were growing everywhere in beautiful, luxurious pots, and people and their Pokemon rushed to and forth going about their normal comings and goings.

Outside the station there were a line of white taxis, just waiting for whomever to come out of the station and get a ride. Sol went up to the first one he saw, and knocked on the door. "Excuse me…can you take me to 23 Combusken Lane?" he asked the woman taxi driver.

"Yea, get in kid." She replied. Sol quickly put his luggage in her trunk and got in the backseat. The ride was quite uneventful. The driver tried to start a conversation, but Sol didn't put too much into it, he was too nervous about meeting his father. Figuring that Sol wasn't going to talk, the taxi driver put on the radio news.

"_Guild Kyogrin has once again lost territory in the Orre Desert lands and Hokkai Archipelago Islands to the Groudon Guild. Escalated violence in these areas has brought up issues of other Guilds getting involved in the affair, namely Guild Jirachi which has been making plans to return peace to the area and between the two Guilds. Also in other news, the assassination of Entei Guild leader Antonio Mesa has caused much internal strife within it, and insiders say that it may be on the fringe of a schism between the Conservative…"_

"Damn Guilds always with there damn drama…Kid if you're smart you'll stay away from them." The driver said as she finally stopped the taxi in front of a small townhouse. "Alright...that'd be 'bout 57 Pokes." Sol, handed here some of the money, and then she drove off, leaving Sol alone in front of the building with his luggage. "Well here goes nothing…" he muttered to himself as he went up to the door and rang the bell. A blonde man with glasses, maybe around thirty opened the door.

"Oh…um, is Jackson Sangreluna here…I'm his…son." He said to the man awkwardly. The blonde man was definitely not his father, he remembered his father having spiky dark red hair like his own, and he would definitely be older.

" You're his son…Oh god…come in, you may want to sit down in the living room, I've got some…bad news," the blonde man said as he showed Sol in. He led him to a small living room with a television, and many pictures hung up on the wall. Sol even saw one of himself when he was a kid. Sol sat down on the sofa, he was getting nervous, and he was thinking that maybe something bad had happened to his dad. A Houndour was sleeping on a rug in the room; small little snores could even be heard. The blonde man sat down in a loveseat across from the sofa and sighed. "I'm sorry I'm the one to tell you this…but your father has been dead for three months."

"…What?"

The blonde man wiped his brow and sighed again, he obviously wasn't comfortable giving this news. "Listen…your name is Sol right? I'm Blake Kenai, Your father, he was working in the Malachi Jungle, doing research for the Aruseus Guild…I also work for them, me and your father were room mates. It was said from the reports that some people from the Darkrai guild raided their camp, and your father was killed in the scuffle…I'm sorry. I knew Jackson very well, we both worked in the research department…he was my boss. He was a good man."

Sol didn't know what to say. He just found out his father was dead, a man he barely knew. He didn't know if the feeling that overcame him was grief or something close to being lost, like not knowing exactly what to do next.

"Look, do you have some on you can call to pick you up? Did you come from far away…I can't really let you stay here, I'm leaving for a mission this evening…" the blonde man said, standing up from his chair.

Sol looked down at the number on his arm. "Naomi," he said under his breath. "I think…I think I can call someone."

"Great, the phone's in the kitchen…and kid, really, I'm really sorry."

Sol trudged to the kitchen, he wasn't really sure what he was going to tell that girl, but it was the only thing he knew that he could do. Picking up the phone, Sol dialed the number, and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" said a sweet voice.

"Naomi…its Sol, from the train station."

"Oh, hey Sol! How's your dad? You planning to apply to Aruseus?"

"Umm, look something kind of happened…It's just that…can you meet me at 23 Combusken Lane?"

"Of course…I'll see you there!" she said enthusiastically than hung up. Sol was wondering if it was a good idea bringing her into this.

Blake told Sol, he should try to relax and just watch TV until his ride arrives. Sol tried to relax, but the uncertainty of what he was going to do next was just to distracting. Why didn't his Mom know that his father was dead? Why didn't he ever see hi father? So many questions were swirling around in his mind. He was interrupted by his questions when the doorbell rang. "That's her…I'll get it." Sol called to Blake as he rushed to the door. When opened it there was Naomi, grinning like a Gengar.

"Oh my God Sol, I'm so happy we can hang out now!" she said as she hugged him really tight.

"Umm, thanks, yea. Naomi…"

"Where's your Dad? Can I talk to him about the Aruseus Guild? I'm really interested. I think I'm gonna ask him about that freaky device that gives the Guilds powers…have you heard of it?" She said as her Bonsly waddled up behind her.

"Naomi…my Dad…he died." Sol said, trying to explain the situation to her. Naomi's happy demeanor immediately shifted.

"Sol…oh my god, did you just find out?" she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sol nodded. She than pulled him in for another hug. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay…"

"Naomi, I'm fine, really. I didn't know him well at all…I'm sad, but not so much, if you know what I mean," Sol tried to explain again to her, pulling away from her humongous bear hug of sympathy. "I sort of don't have a place to stay now."

"Oh, yes of course, you can stay with all of us at the Aruseus Guild dorms. They're letting us applicants stay there until the process tomorrow." She said, "You…It might be hard to convince them to let you stay but I'm sure that if you tell them about your dad they'll understand."

"Naomi, thank you." Sol saw a taxi by the sidewalk. "Is that your taxi?"

"Yea…go get your stuff and I'll meet you over there okay?" She said. She looked deeply at Sol one more time, and then picked up her Bonsly. "Don't worry Sol, you'll be fine," she said before she headed towards the taxi.

Sol got his luggage together, said goodbye to Blake, and then went towards Naomi and the taxi. He got in and they both had a quiet uneventful ride. Naomi, who would usually try to talk or start a conversation, was silent. Sol just looked out the window wondering what to do next.

They both finally arrived at the Aruseus Training dorms; it was an immense building, built in a very modern way, but elegant and beautiful at the same time. In the center of the building was the mark of the Aruseus Guild, a yellow circle with for lines sticking out of it.

At the reception desk, Naomi was explaining Sol's situation to the receptionist, a large orange haired woman, with beaver-like teeth. "Well…What is the boy's father's name? Will the boy be applying for Aruseus?" The beaver lady asked, as if this was her last day at her job, and she had it with all these annoying children.

"His name was Jackson Sangreluna. I'm his son, Sol Sangreluna." Sol replied to the beaver lady. She made an odd clicking noise with her mouth, and then started abruptly pounding the keyboard of the computer in front of her with her beefy fingers.

"Hmph! It says here he never had a son!" replied the receptionist. "So…for you to be able to stay here you need to be applying for this guild! If you are not I want you out of this building!"

Naomi sighed and gave a disappointed look to Sol, "Sorry Sol."

Sol had enough of this. Not knowing any other solution or way, Sol sighed and said one more thing to the beaver. "Actually I am applying to Aruseus. Can I have a room now?"


End file.
